


Confluence

by ancallis



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 12:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancallis/pseuds/ancallis
Summary: Their feelings will one day finally meet, and then he can breath again.





	Confluence

He slips into my bed. In my hazy sleepiness, I feel his warm body close to mine, hair still wet from a shower on the pillow.

“You up?” He whispers. 

“Yeah..” I mumble, slowly becoming awake, moving onto my back. He asks a rather mundane question about our mission, unseemingly spiraling into a strange, small conversation. 

“What’s your favorite color?" He asks, a strange, foreign tone in his voice. It’s in this moment I realize his feelings. I’m unsure of how I feel about that. 

“Yellow. You?”

“Orange.” He pauses. “What do you like?”

I easily understand his hidden intentions in the question. I roll onto my side and face him. He’s shining. Beautiful. Golden hair and eyes of bittersweet childhood summers, an ever present blue I can recall from the depths of my memories. My leg resting in between his feels too much like something I scarcely know and the mussed sheets untidy. 

I gently grasp his perennial tan arm and say as softly as possible, “I don’t know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a dream I had long ago...


End file.
